Real
by dibdab4
Summary: Sometimes children bring out the best in people. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes find themselves in charge of Master George and Miss Sybbie. (Was able to incorporate one of my favorite children's book).
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Hughes?"

Reverie snapped to reality within a second. She was no longer standing on the seashore, water lapping over her feet. Her hand was suddenly free from the firm grasp of Mr. Carson. The warm afternoon on the beach turned back into the cold Yorkshire night.

"I am sorry, Mr. Carson. I left myself for a moment."

The butler stepped into her parlor and searched her face to be certain she was all right and not suffering a rebound of the stomach ailment that was traveling through the house. Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson, the Bates, Miss Baxter, Lady Mary, Lady Rose, the children and Lord and Lady Grantham had all recuperated from the virus, but the rest of the house didn't fare as well, upstairs or down.

"Did you need something?"

"I have a proposition for you." Her eyes danced with mischief, but he interjected before she could pounce, "Mrs. Hughes, I mean to say that I have a bit of a favor to ask. I understand if you do not wish to assist me, but I would appreciate your consideration."

Mrs. Hughes bit her tongue and managed a polite, "Of course, Mr. Carson. What is it?"

"An odd set of circumstances has presented itself. With so much illness still in the house, Lord and Lady Grantham, Lady Mary and Lady Rose have decided to stay in London for the next few days rather than return tomorrow. Lord Grantham said they can certainly get by with Anna, Mr. Bates and Miss Baxter. Nanny is quite ill and Mr. Branson is in no shape to leave his bed, so there is no one to attend to the children. This leaves you and me as the only two healthy adults in the house. I was wondering if you would assist me in watching them. Mrs. Crawley has offered to stay with them, but I hate to subject her to all of this illness."

"You didn't need to ask, Mr. Carson. Of course I will help. I am afraid Mrs. Patmore is still down so will be on our own for meals, but the children aren't difficult to please. We will be quite all right."

"I thought we could move Nanny to one of the empty rooms on the ladies' side and you could stay in her room? I will take the guest room nearest the nursery, if you find that acceptable?"

"Of course, Mr. Carson. I will prepare a room for Nanny and get her moved."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. You are my angel."

Mr. Carson left the room so abruptly, she was unable to respond. Her mouth was open partly in shock, partly in delight. "Your angel, Mr. Carson?" she said quietly. "That's a new one." Mrs. Hughes turned off the light and headed to the women's side, a spring in her step.


	2. Chapter 2

She met him in the corridor. Master George had bellowed and both his keepers jumped to attention.

Mr. Carson was quick to take responsibility. "Go back to bed. I will take care…"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Carson. You go back to bed. I will take care of the bairn."

"Mrs. Hughes…"

She opened the door to find the toddler standing against the bars of his cot, tears running down his cheek. Luckily, Miss Sybie slept like the dead and hadn't stirred since the baby had begun to cry. Mrs. Hughes noticed the stuffed bear on the ground, a foot from the cot.

"Did you lose Mr. Sam?" Mrs. Hughes scooped up the bear and put it in the outstretched hands of the crying child. "There you go. Do you have a soggy bottom?" Mrs. Hughes reached behind him and tested the weight of the baby's bum. "No. You seem to be quite dry." George reached out to her. She gave him a tender smile and took him in her arms. "You need a cuddle, I think. And so do I." She used the sleeve of her dressing gown to gently rub the tears from his cheeks. "Oh, bless your baby heart. Did Mr. Sam jump out of bed? What a silly bear!"

George smiled and squeezed the bear. "Silly…"

Mr. Carson was touched by how tenderly she soothed the child. He had rarely seen Mrs. Hughes interact with such small children. He was witnessing a side of her he had never seen before. Out of her dark dress and corset, she seemed so delicate and soft. He was suddenly aware of the swell of her breast and the loose, curling tendrils that framed her face. He stood transfixed. Overwhelmed by feelings of joy, regret, and a shocking lust, Mr. Carson had to remind himself to breathe.

He had known this woman for many years. He had always cared for her. He respected her, and felt protective of her, but this was a different feeling altogether. He wanted to hold her as she held the baby. He wanted to stroke her cheek and kiss her brow. This incredible tenderness was followed by a sudden knowledge that he would do anything in his power to protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her. So taken aback by what he was feeling, he had to lean against the door jam.

This slight change of position allowed a little more light from the corridor into the room. He could now see her features more clearly. She had tilted her head back and her eyes were closed as she continued to hum. Her countenance was serene which lent such softness to her features. She was so beautiful he thought he would weep. It was as if he was seeing her for the very first time. The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he had spoken, "You're wonderful."

She straightened her head and opened her eyes. "Mr. Carson?"

For once he didn't let propriety stand in his way. "Quite wonderful."

She looked at him with a puzzled smile, lowered her head against the baby's, closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

For the next few minutes Mr. Carson basked in the gentle rhapsody that was Mrs. Hughes'humming, the creak of the rocking chair and the gentle, slow breathing of the sleeping children.

Mrs. Hughes brought him back to the world when she stopped humming and whispered, "Would you help me get him back in the cot, Mr. Carson?"

"Of course." Mr. Carson leaned down to take the sleeping child from her arms. Their faces were inches apart. He inhaled the lavender scent she favored. She smiled and offered him the child. He returned the smile, and gently lifted the sleeping baby from her arms and placed him in the cot.

Mrs. Hughes tucked Mr. Sam next to George and pulled the soft blanket over both their shoulders. "Goodnight, sweet boy." With a gentle brush of her fingers across his head, Mrs. Hughes stepped away from the cot and followed Mr. Carson in to the corridor.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Hughes laid a gentle hand on his arm.

He turned to her and found himself fighting the urge to reach down and run his fingers along the curve of her cheek. "Yes. I am quite all right." He smiled at her and took a deep breath, nodding his head. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Goodnight, Mrs. Hughes."

She returned the squeeze, but before she could speak, he turned and made his way back to his temporary refuge.

"Good night, Mr. Carson." Her face was puzzled as she watched him disappear into the guest room. She let out a sigh and returned to Nanny's room.

Mr. Carson stood just inside the guest room taking stock of what he had just experienced. "What happens now, old man? " he whispered as he crawled into the large bed. He closed his eyes but knew he would struggle to find sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Carson was an early riser, as was Mrs. Hughes, but Sybbie turned out to be the earliest.

"Mrs. Hughes?" Mrs. Hughes opened her eyes to see Sybbie's bright blue eyes only inches from hers. "You are in Nanny's bed!" The little girl giggled and reached out and patted Mrs. Hughes cheek.

Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but smile. "I am! My goodness, you are an early bird, Miss Sybbie! Did you have sweet dreams?"

The little girl grunted as she grabbed onto Mrs. Hughes and attempted to climb onto the bed.

"Let me help you." Mrs. Hughes braced a hand under each of Sybbie's arms and let out a slight groan as she pulled the beauty onto the bed.

"You are warm!" the little girl purred. She snuggled in against Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes gently stroked Sybbie's arm. "Did you wake up because you were cold?"

"Yes," the little head nodded.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Mrs. Hughes hoped the answer was yes, but Sybbie shook her head.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"All right. What kind of story would you like?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "Will you tell me about the angel?"

Mrs. Hughes thought for a moment. "The Christmas angel? The angel that told the shepherds about baby Jesus in the manger?"

"No. Not that angel. Daddy's angel."

"I don't know if I know that one. Tell me about it."

The little girl took Mrs. Hughes hand and held it alongside hers. "Do you see the wings?"

The light coming from the corridor through the bedroom door allowed Mrs. Hughes to make out the wing shapes created by the large and small hands together. "I do."

"Whenever I feel sad, I make the wings and my angel comes to make me feel better. Daddy says everyone has an angel. Mine is my mummy. Who is your angel?"

"I think my angel is _my_ mummy." She suddenly remembered the previous evening's conversation with Mr. Carson that ended with him telling her he was her angel. She felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Is your mummy in heaven with my mummy?" Sybbie moved her hand so that it rested on Mrs. Hughes palm.

"Oh, yes. They are both in heaven." Mrs. Hughes gave the little girl a squeeze. "You have a wonderful angel, Miss Sybbie. Your mummy was one of the sweetest and kindest people I have ever known, and so beautiful. I see her so much when I look at your little face. And she was very smart and strong and she took care of people and made them feel better."

The little girl smiled and wiggled in closer to Mrs. Hughes. "Auntie Edith said Mummy called you "Hughsie" when she was little."

Mrs. Hughes felt a lump begin to form in her throat as tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, "That she did. She was my little helper. She liked to help me plump the pillows when I made the beds and she had a little broom and she would help me sweep the floors and pretend she was Cinderella."

"May I call you Hughsie like mummy and be your little helper?"

Mrs. Hughes smoothed the little girl's hair, "That would make me very happy. I know you will be a wonderful helper. "

Sybbie smiled and yawned, "All right. Will you tell me the story of Cinderella?"

Mrs. Hughes began her tale as all tales begin, "Once upon a time…"

Neither she nor the little girl was aware, but Mr. Carson had heard most of their conversation. He had gone to check on the children when he heard voices coming from the Nanny's room. He quietly stood outside the door and listened to the story of the angel. He found himself fighting back tears as Mrs. Hughes spoke of Lady Sybil. He thought it no coincidence that the sweetest and kindest of the three Crawley daughters had been drawn to Mrs. Hughes. Suddenly, Master George let out a squawk. Mr. Carson quickly stuck his head in the door. "I'll get him."

Mrs. Hughes wondered how long he had been there. She could hear the rich, low baritone comforting the little boy, "Oh my, oh my…I know…those girls are telling stories without us. Come on, lad. Let's go see Bee Bee and Mrs. Hughes."

Master George lit up as he was carried into Nanny's room and found Sybbie curled up with Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson gently set the toddler down and he padded over to the bed, his eyes just peeping over the edge.

"Georgie!" Sybbie reached out and patted the little blonde head and George responded with a giggle, "Bee-Bee!"

"Let us finish our story after breakfast, Miss Sybbie, what do you say?" The little girl nodded in agreement.

"Come along, you two. We will let Mrs. Hughes get into her dressing gown." Mr. Carson gave Mrs. Hughes a bright smile and helped the little girl down; taking both children by the hand and leading they back to George's room.

Mrs. Hughes quickly put on her dressing gown and made her way into the room. It dawned on her how anxious she was to join Mr. Carson and the children. The cuddle and conversation with Sybbie reminded her of the many lovely times she had spent with Lady Sybil as a child. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the young woman and she felt a wave of sadness. This was quickly assuaged when she walked into the room to find Sybbie wrapped around Carson's leg, singing a nonsense song about monkeys climbing trees as Mr. Carson was beginning the fairly harrowing task of changing George's wet nappy.

"Let me do that, Mr. Carson."

"It can't be all that difficult…" Mr. Carson's statement was a feeble attempt at courage.

"Oh, there are special dangers in changing a little boy's nappy, Mr. Carson. For your sake, please let me help."

Mr. Carson kept a hand on a patient George as Mrs. Hughes made her way over.

"Let's get you a nice dry nappy, laddie…"

Mr. Carson watched in amazement as Mrs. Hughes swiftly unpinned the soggy diaper, draped a dry cloth over the bottom half of the child and quickly folded a new nappy and slid it under the child. She then took another cloth, and dipped it into a nearby pitcher.

"This may be a little cold, my darling, but I will be quick."

The little boy let out a squeak as the cold cloth was quickly wiped over his bare bottom, but the funny faces Mrs. Hughes made at him kept his protests at bay. The child was securely diapered and clothed in less time than it took Mr. Carson to button up his own shirt.

"Very impressive, Mrs. Hughes."

"I helped our neighbor, Mrs. Fraser, when I was a girl. She had ten children- and eight of them were boys. You learned very quickly to shield yourself from an uncovered baby boy."

"It never would have occurred to me, Mrs. Hughes."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't." She picked up George and placed him on the floor with Sybbie who had retrieved a box of toy cars. "Now, if you are agreeable, Mr. Carson, I will wash my hands and then get the children dressed while you go to your room and dress. If you will then come back so I can get dressed, we can see about getting some yummy porridge for everyone."

Mr. Carson smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes quickly washed her hands and asked Sybbie, "Do you want to pick out a dress to wear? I think it might be too cold to go outside today, but we will find plenty to do inside."

Mr. Carson listened to the little girl begin to list the various games they could play as he swiftly made his way down the corridor. Two maids were up and about, but neither was moving very fast or appeared to feel well. Seeing Mr. Carson in his dressing gown after six in the morning was unheard of, much less seeing him upstairs after six in his dressing gown, but neither girl dared say anything.

"Mildred, Janet, will you please start some water boiling in a large pot on the stove? You may then attend to the bedding in the guest room near the nursery, as well as Nanny's. I will make a quick survey of the staff to see how everyone is feeling. Please don't overdo today. Neither of you looks much better than yesterday. With the family gone for the next few days, I would like everyone to get plenty of rest so we are up to speed when they return."

The girls were unable to hide their amazement at Mr. Carson's pronouncement.

"Yes sir, " managed Janet as Mildred nodded.

Mr. Carson stopped by a very green Mr. Branson's room. He assured the young father that the children were in the very capable hands of Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Branson gave him a weary smile and fell back asleep. Mr. Carson set off towards the men's floor, whistling on his way. He stopped at the room of each member of the male staff. Mr. Barrow, James, Mr. Mosley and the others were as pale as their sheets. He ordered them to stay in bed and promised they would be checked on throughout the day.

He then washed, shaved and dressed as efficiently as possible before making his way to the kitchen. He turned the corner to see Daisy standing at the stove stirring a large pot of porridge. She looked pale, but was managing the task without signs of major difficulty.

"Do you feel well enough to be up doing this, Daisy?"

The young cook wiped her brow.

"I think so, Mr. Carson. I was one of the first ones to fall ill after the family and you and Mrs. Hughes. I don't know if I am strong enough to make three meals today, though."

Mr. Carson assured her, "I think we can get by with porridge for now, maybe some dry toast and then a light soup for lunch. Anyone well enough for dinner can make themselves a sandwich. We are all staff today, with the exception of Mr. Branson, and he is quite unwell."

"I think I can manage that, Mr. Carson," Daisy face was filled with relief.

"Well, don't overdo. I told Mildred and Janet, we need to rest and take care of ourselves today before the family returns the day after tomorrow. Now, do you mind checking on the other ladies of the staff and reporting back to me? I will mind the porridge until you return. "

"It is ready, Mr. Carson. It just needs to be ladled out into bowls."

"Very good. I will prepare some for the children, Mrs. Hughes and myself. Anyone else who feels up to eating can serve themselves as they wish."

"I will be back, Mr. Carson." Daisy let Mr. Carson take control of the wooden spoon and made her way out of the kitchen.

Mr. Carson hummed Mrs. Hughes' lullaby from the previous night as he retrieved a tray and gathered four small bowls, spoons, as well as pitchers of cream and honey. He poured two cups of tea and had just picked up the tray when Daisy returned and reported that everyone was quite relieved to have the opportunity to rest and recuperate for the rest of the day. She assured him she would make a simple chicken soup for lunch.

"If you need me, I will be in the nursery, Daisy." Daisy nodded and began to make some dry toast for herself.

Mr. Carson picked up his tray and set out for the nursery.

Mildred and Janet were making the bed in the guest room he had used the night before. Mr. Carson stuck his head in and asked them to check that everyone on the staff had water and some dry toast. The girls nodded. Mr. Carson left them to the bed making and continued on his way. He gently tapped his foot against the nursery door. Mrs. Hughes opened it and met him with a smile.

"We are very happy to see you, Mr. Carson."

Sybbie and George were both dressed and ready to eat.

"Here we are now," Mr. Carson said setting down the tray.

Mrs. Hughes crossed to him. "Would you like me to stay and help or do you think you can manage while I get dressed? I brought some things with me last night and can dress in the next room,"

"We will be fine. If I need anything, Mildred and Janet are nearby."

"I will be quick." Mrs. Hughes put her hand on Mr. Carson's shoulder. "Good luck." She let out a small laugh and quickly left the nursery.

Both children waited patiently as Carson spooned in a little bit of honey into each of their bowls.

"Would you like to feed yourself, Miss Sybbie?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. George began to kick his dangling legs against the seat in anticipation of the warm porridge.

"Now, please blow on it like this, Miss Sybbie." Carson raised a spoon to his lips and blew on the steaming porridge. "It is hot. See the steam? Very hot."

Sybbie nodded seriously and blew on her little spoon.

Carson dabbed Master George's spoonful with his pinky to determine if the bite was cool enough before offering it to the little boy. George proceeded to blow on the spoon as Carson moved it towards his lips. Mr. Carson let out a small, low chuckle.

George smiled and opened his mouth for the bite.

Mrs. Hughes quickly washed, applied talcum and changed into the day's dress. She carefully pinned up her hair and turned to rejoin Mr. Carson in the nursery, but turned back to the looking glass once more and found herself pinching her cheeks and biting her lips to give her face a little color.

"Oh, you silly woman." She shook her head and smiled to herself as she made her way back into the nursery.

"What a big girl you are, Miss Sybbie! You are doing a wonderful job!" Outside of small blobs of porridge on her chin and bib, Sybbie was managing quite well. "Did Mr. Carson make you a good breakfast?"

The little girl paused before her next spoonful, smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Hughes turned and watched Carson feeding Master George. The focused look on his face made it clear he was as serious about this task as he was when polishing silver or setting the table for visiting royalty.

"You are doing an excellent job, as well, Mr. Carson."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. Eating porridge is a serious business, is it not, Master George?"

George looked at him for a moment and then opened his mouth very wide. Both Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson laughed.

"Here, Mr. Carson, why don't you let me do that and you can have a few bites before your bowl is cold. "

"We are doing quite well, Mrs. Hughes. Please help yourself to your own bowl and I will join you directly."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Mrs. Hughes smiled and gently patted Mr. Carson on the back. Mr. Carson caught off guard by the touch, looked at Master George and raised his eyebrows. The toddler let out a giggle which brought a smile to Mr. Carson's face.


	4. Chapter 4

The course of the day was as unusual as its start, but it was most pleasant as far as Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson were concerned. They took turns making trips through the house, checking on the bedridden staff and Mr. Branson, continually encouraging everyone to get plenty of rest. The children kept them busy and although they were quite well behaved, both housekeeper and butler were relieved when naptime arrived.

"Truth be told, Mr. Carson, I think I am as tired as those two."

"As am I, Mrs. Hughes."

The two made their way downstairs.

"Everything seems to be quiet and calm. Can I tempt you to a cup of tea in my parlor, Mr. Carson?"

He could think of nothing he would rather do. "Absolutely, Mrs. Hughes."

"Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back."

Mrs. Hughes crossed the corridor to the kitchen and quickly put together the necessities for the tea, as well as a few of Mr. Carson's favorite digestives.

Mr. Carson sat at the small table in Mrs. Hughes parlor, eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall.

Mrs. Hughes gently set the tray down and looked at Mr. Carson. "Poor tired thing," she thought. She gingerly closed the door and took the chair nearest him. She, too, closed her eyes and let her hands rest in her lap. Mrs. Hughes woke suddenly and looked at her time piece. Only thirty minutes had passed. She rose quietly and reached to pick up the now cold tea pot but jumped when Mr. Carson reached out and took her arm.

"Mr. Carson, you scared me." She let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I…" His words faltered. He took her hand.

"Mr. Carson?"

Mrs. Hughes looked at his face for a few seconds, but couldn't determine what he was on about.

"I just want to say…" He faltered again. Sensing he needed reassurance, Mrs. Hughes squeezed his hand. It was warm and strong, just as she remembered from their afternoon wading in the waves all those months before. He returned the squeeze and looked up at her. She was looking at him with such kindness. He shifted his grasp and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand and without looking up, softly said, "Thank you."

Mrs. Hughes remained perfectly still. She wasn't certain how to respond. She knew this gesture was a great show of courage on Mr. Carson's part, whatever his motive. She didn't want him to regret it. She held onto his hand as she returned to her seat.

"Do you know something, Mr. Carson?" He forced himself to look up at her. He was relieved to see a sweet smile on her face.

"After we got Master George back to sleep and I got back into Nanny's bed I had trouble falling asleep. My mind wandered and do you know what I realized?"

Mr. Carson continued to look in her eyes.

"I realized that you are my best friend." She began to gently rub his palm with her thumb. "Of course I confide some things to Mrs. Patmore or Anna - things women share with other women, but if something happens to me, good or bad, the first person I want to share it with is you."

A small smile found its way onto Mr. Carson's face.

"And the little things I say that sometimes take you by surprise…I think I do it because I know deep down it entertains you, or at least gets your attention."

Mr. Carson cleared his throat, and looked down at their still clasped hands. "Do you flirt with me, Elsie Hughes?"

Mrs. Hughes reached across and gently brushed her free hand around the curve of Mr. Carson's face and answered honestly, "Yes."

Both of their cheeks reddened at this confession.

Mrs. Hughes pulled both of her hands back into her lap. "Why did you say 'thank you,' Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson raised his head and looked into her eyes. His voice was low and tender, "Because this has been the most wonderful day I have had since the day at the seaside. And both days were wonderful because I have spent them with you."

It was a struggle for both of them not to look away, but this moment was one Carson had been leading up to and one for which Mrs. Hughes had wished.

Mr. Carson took a deep breath and continued, "You were right that day on the shore. We are getting on and we do deserve to live a little. I believe those were your words."

"I don't remember exactly, Mr. Carson. I was feeling so happy that day…I think it made me brave."

"Brave is a word I would definitely use to describe you, Mrs. Hughes. Also, kind…clever…" He offered a hand across the table which she freely took. "…and lovely." He reached over with his other hand and gently ran his thumb over her index finger, "so very lovely."

Mrs. Hughes inhaled as the nerves though out her body reacted to his touch.

"Mr. Carson…" He moved his hand lightly up the palm of her hand and let his fingers tuck under the cuff of her sleeve, stroking the underside of her wrist.

It was a small gesture, but it was more sensual than anything Elsie Hughes had ever experienced. She looked down at their hands and he watched her mouth open and take a sharp inhale of air. She slowly drew her head up and looked at him, "What happens now?" This was not only a question, but a plea.

"I know I would like more wonderful days like this."

"So would I." She stretched her fingers across his palm and returned his gentle caresses. "We have crossed a line haven't we?" Her question was simple, not negative in tone.

"I suppose so." he gave her a smile and offered, "And about time, too." He used the next few seconds to muster his courage, "I don't think we should waste any more time."

She reached out and took both of his hands.

There was a sudden knock at the door. They both withdrew their hands simultaneously.

"Tea is cold," she said smiling as she rose to answer the door.

It was Mildred. "Mrs. Hughes, the children are awake and Master George needs to be changed. I wasn't sure…"

"Thank you, Mildred. I will attend to him. You have been a great help today. Why don't you rest for a while?"

The girl gave Mrs. Hughes a grateful smile and left the couple alone again.

"Will you join me, Mr. Carson?"

He inhaled deeply and rose, "With pleasure, Mrs. Hughes."


	5. Chapter 5

She fought the urge to turn around and look at him as they made their way to the nursery. As she neared the door she stopped. She didn't turn around, but hesitated until Mr. Carson caught up to her and gently stroked the inside of her palm with his fingers.

Janet was patting an unhappy George on the back as he stood in his cot. Sybbie sat on the rocking horse in the corner of the room.

"Thank you for all your help, Janet. I told Mildred to rest for a while. Why don't you do the same?"

Janet nodded, giving Sybbie a little wave as she left the room.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Hughes lifted the whimpering child from the cot. "Let's get you changed, my darling. It is no fun having an icky nappy is it?"

Mr. Carson felt a little out of his depth and was relieved when Sybbie called out to him.

"Mr. Carson? Would you pull out my pony?"

Carson helped the little girl from her perch and moved the rocking horse into the middle of the room.

"Where are you riding, Miss Sybbie?"

"To the village to get some sweeties for Georgie and me."

"Ah. You are a very good rider."

The smell permeated the room as Mrs. Hughes unpinned and pulled back the offensive nappy.

"Oh my, laddie. Shoooooo-weeee!"

The little boy laughed.

"Shooooo-weeee!" Mrs. Hughes voice was high and silly.

Sybbie giggled and echoed Mrs. Hughes, "Shoooo-weeee! Shooooo-weee!"

She looked at Mr. Carson and nodded for him to join. He hesitated.

"Mr. CAR-son!" Sybbie implored.

Looking over her shoulder, Mrs. Hughes teased, "Well, Mr. CAR-son?"

Mr. Carson inhaled deeply, "Shooooo-weeeee!"

Mrs. Hughes, George and Sybbie were all giggling. Mr. Carson found he couldn't resist and joined in the laughter.

The toddler being clean and the offensive nappy having been removed from the room, their situation improved by leaps and bounds. Mr. Carson and Sybbie talked about her journey into the village while Mrs. Hughes and George built towers of wooden blocks and immediately knocked them down. Mr. Carson looked over at Mrs. Hughes who managed to make sitting in the floor in a corset and dress seem like the most natural thing in the world. He was smiling, but didn't realize it until she looked over at him and smiled back.

"I'm thirsty." Sybbie had reached over and taken Mr. Carson by the lapel.

"You are? Well, I suppose we can attend to that. Are you hungry?"

The little girl nodded. "And I need to go potty."

Mrs. Hughes chimed in, "Why don't I take care of Miss Sybbie and you go down and fetch some milk and some biscuits, Mr. Carson?"

Mr. Carson smiled in agreement and helped Sybbie off her horse. Mrs. Hughes picked up George and placed him in the cot. She quickly fetched some blocks and gave them to him, along with Mr. Sam. Mr. Carson left the room as Mrs. Hughes and Sybbie went into the adjoining bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

After their snack, much more playing and dinner, Sybbie and George happily cuddled up with Mr. Carson as he sat in the nursery rocking chair. Sybbie had chosen her new book, _The Velveteen Rabbit, _for him to read before bed.

Mrs. Hughes, putting away various toys and many wooden blocks, delighted in the gentle, but animated sound of Mr. Carson's voice as he shared with the children the story of the much loved stuffed animal. She had finished with her tidying and was leaning against the door frame when Mr. Carson began reading the words:

"_It doesn't happen all at once. You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in your joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real, you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand…_"

Mr. Carson's pace had slowed as he reached the last few lines. The words took on a special meaning. Mr. Carson looked up at Mrs. Hughes with great tenderness. She smiled at him and began to dab at the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. They held their gaze until Sybbie announced, "Hughsie is crying."

Mr. Carson looked down at the little girl's worried face. "It's all right. They are happy tears aren't they, Hughsie?"

"Oh, yes." She laughed through her tears. "They are very happy tears." Mrs. Hughes smiled sweetly at the little girl.

Satisfied that Mrs. Hughes was all right, Sybbie gave her a smile and leaned back against Mr. Carson as he returned to reading the book.

Mrs. Hughes didn't listen to the rest of the story. She was focused on the gentle smile and kind eyes that moved across the pages. There were lines around the smile and eyes, as well as an ample amount of silver hair at his temples, but they only enhanced the beauty she saw. The rare combination of dignity and kindness that defined this man made him more precious to her than anyone she had ever known. She suddenly wanted to tell him he was wonderful, as he had so unexpectedly told her the night before. Quite wonderful. A warm sensation bloomed throughout her body as she thought, "I am in love with this man." She knew all at once that it was _real_.

Both children were asleep by the time Mr. Carson reached the part of the story where the fairy emerges from the flower created by the Velveteen Rabbit's tear. He looked up and smiled at Mrs. Hughes and whispered, "Will you take Master George?"

She smiled and nodded, gently picking up the warm toddler. She shifted him onto her shoulder and the baby patted her back as she patted his. Mr. Carson stood up with Sybbie who wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both children tucked into their respective beds, Mr. Carson switched off the light as Mrs. Hughes joined him in the doorway. "They are quite sweet," she said turning to him.

He smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they walked back into the Nanny's room.

Once inside, he turned off the lights. She turned and looked at him. He laced his fingers through hers and whispered, "Elsie."

She placed her free hand on his chest and looked up at him. The small bit of light from the corridor allowed them to see one another's faces. He lightly placed his free hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his. He leaned down and kissed her lips. It was so gentle. He pulled his face back to look at her. A tear ran out of the corner of her eye. He wiped the tear from her cheek. They released their interlocked fingers and he placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers'. He took her lower lip between his lips. The kiss that followed quickly grew in intensity.

She ran her hands into his hair as he ran his hands up and down her back. Every touch felt so natural to them both. Neither felt the pull of insecurities that plague most first kisses. It was as if they were made to fit with the other. He moved his mouth down her jaw line and to her neck. She let out of sigh that was part moan, part exultation.

He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you so very much." Elsie pulled her head back and held his face in his hands. "I love _you _so very much." They held each other in a tight embrace.

Over the years they had certainly held hands and exchanged a few hugs and pats of comfort, but this embrace was strikingly different from any either had ever experienced before. She let out a laugh and continued to cry. He looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just so happy, Charles. It's just…" she shook her head in disbelief, "…joy." He smiled as he pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, each of her cheeks and the end of her nose before reaching her lips.

Charles finally released her from the kiss and pulled her tightly to him. "I would like to stay here, like this, forever."

Elsie's head was against his chest, "Wouldn't that be perfect?"

"Unfortunately, this house is full of people. And eventually Nanny will want her room back."

Elsie let out a small chuckle and stepped back from the embrace. He took her hand and they started towards the door. She suddenly stopped. He turned to look at her.

"What happens now, Charles?"

His look was full of love. "Everything."

He squeezed her hand and they left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

The house was quiet. Charles and Elsie let go of one another's hand and Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes began their regular late night checks. The doors were locked and clocks wound. The kitchen was spotless, lights turned off and fires attended.

Mrs. Hughes stood at the mantle in her parlor reading her sister's letter that had arrived the day before. Her sister would be thrilled. Mrs. Hughes had, of course, mentioned Mr. Carson in every letter she had ever sent and her sister often asked why she and Mr. Carson didn't make more of their friendship. Mrs. Hughes had always dismissed this as nonsense. "I'll be getting a bit of an I told you so." She didn't realize Mr. Carson was standing behind her in the doorway.

"I told you so?"

Mrs. Hughes spun around, "I didn't know you were there!" She gave him a warm smile. "My sister, "she said, indicating the letter. "She has asked me for years why you and I didn't have more than a friendship- actually, she called it a 'workship'."

"You talked about me to your sister?"

"Of course, you are my best friend. Of course I talked about you." She turned to place the letter back on the mantle.

Charles closed the door and made his way to Elsie. He put his hands on her hips and placed his chin on top of her head. "Do you think you will be able to sleep tonight?"

She leaned back against him and his arms moved around her waist. "I am exhausted, but I don't want it to end."

"Exactly."

She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face.

Charles nuzzled his mouth against the palm of her hand, "Mmmmm…"

Elsie let out a sigh and pulled down her hand. "I suppose we must sleep." She turned to face him, "We have everything to get to tomorrow."

He hugged her tightly and whispered into her hair, "Everything_._"

Following a gentle kiss, Charles released her from the embrace and asked, "May I walk you home?"

She took his arm. "You may."

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes made their way to the corridor outside of the nursery. They had bid one another good night so many times over the years, but this was their first _real_ good night.

Charles kissed Elsie and everything began.


End file.
